


The Evolutionary History of TARDISes and Timelords

by anon-j-anon (Anon)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/anon-j-anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TARDIS and Timelord are Artron-based species</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolutionary History of TARDISes and Timelords

 

 

 

tardis and timelord are artron-based species  
traversing dimensions of life-time-life-space  
for life-time-life-space is countably infinite  
while the universe is an uncountable place

the tardis begins as larval planulae  
which floats through the oceans of living spacetime  
when it finds a surface like planet Gallifrey  
it attaches itself and becomes polypised 

the polyps then form a mouth and tentacles  
eating planckton and quark eggs as they strobilise  
a colony forming, all sharing one stomach  
remaining for eons in this shape and size 

they covered the surface of Gallifrey planet  
enriching with artron its thin atmosphere  
as dimensions folded, unfolded, tensor product  
new species of timespace began to appear 

the timelords evolved from Gallifrey proper  
with artron embedding their cellular space  
they emerged as the polyps began to transform to  
ephyra detaching in free swimming stage

it was incidental-- unplanned-- symbiotic--  
a timelord and tardis in right time and place  
the timelords discovered the ephyra could swim through  
the vast, food-rich oceans of life-time-life-space 

the ephyra discovered that timelords were useful  
fending off preying starsharks, lightfish, medustime  
the timelords were canny in finding field planckton  
catching riftcrabs, krillquants, black holes and neutrines

but there were more steps in coevolution  
when ephyra transformed into adult tardisfish  
now sexually mature, they sought reproduction  
completing their lifelong metamorphosis 

the timelords discovered the adult tardis' power  
vastly more efficient in swimming spacetime  
forming two vortex rings propelling it forward  
leaving in its wake the schisms of time 

the tardis reproduced, artron colours combining  
billions of planulae released in the sky  
a new generation of tardis free swimming  
drifting 'til they found surface and then polypised 

after spawning planulae, the adults began dying  
their life cycle taking its natural course  
as it always had done for billion generations  
but this time, the presence of timelords changed that course

as the dying adults released streams of artron  
fused in the centre of their dying core  
the timelords absorbed it, and they redirected  
the artron stream back to the tardis once more

this caused the tardis to revert back to polyp  
and in quick succession become ephyrae  
the cycle restarted, ephyra becoming  
mature tardisfish seeking others to mate

while timelords themselves were regenerated  
new bodies, new faces, new minds, new dislikes  
the coevolution taking everything further  
granting timelord and tardis a new lease on life 

a strange consequence of the timelord's face changing  
was through this the tardis could find a new mate  
the timelord's new tastes sought out new time companions  
thus always creating new combinates

the coevolution let tardis-timelord flourish  
tardisfish could be found in every timesea  
and timelords made empire on every timesurface  
tardis-timelord depleting other artron species

until there emerged a timespace predator  
the daleks, who flourished anartronically  
their colonies spread throughout life-time-life-space  
encroaching on timelord-tardis territory

the timelords and daleks would name their fight warfare  
each seeking to annihilate the other species  
the tardis, much older, called the fight competition--  
an immutable fact of ecology

the last of the timelords, the doctor, keeps seeking  
to find a way back to his species in space  
the tardis still swimming in spacetime's wide oceans  
knows planulae will polyp on any surface

as long as the doctor's alive, she'll keep living  
regenerating, dispersing eggs unfertilised  
sometimes they find homes in her Donna, Jack, River  
sometimes despite darkness-- sometimes she brings life

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the life cycle of a jellyfish.


End file.
